rose_pine_prep_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mysterious School
Mysterious School '''is the 1st chapter of Season 1 of Rose Pine Prep. Main script: Outside 9 Cuttersalt House... Jess (Yelling to her mom): Mom, I'm getting the post! (Gets the post from the mailbox) Huh, what is this? (Jess opens the post and starts to read the letter addressed to her) Letter: Dear Jessica Davies, We would like you to enrol at Rose Pine Prep because of your intellectual abilities and your national and local scores in Mathpup. If you choose to attend, orientation is on September 3, 2019. We would like to see you there. Thank you, Rose Pine Preparatory Head Mistress Clarice Le Fur. Jess: Woah, some big fancy school? I better tell Kelsey, Jenna and Tim about this but the rest-Woah what! (She puts the remaining the rest of the post down apart from the specific letter on the coffee table) Outside her twin brother's bedroom... Jess: JACK! OPEN THE DOOR! Jack: Go away! I'm doing my homework! Jess: Like you care about homework! You'd rather play football than do your homework! Jack: Fine! Gimme it! (Jack slams the door shut) Jess: WHATEVER! Mom, can I go over to my friends'? Allana: Yes but be back by 6! Jess: Bye! Over Jenna's House, 17 San Francis Block... Jess: Hi, Mrs Lewis! Is Jenna home? Mrs Lewis: Yes and so in Kelsey and Tim. Come on in! Inside... Kelsey: Hey Jess! Tim: What up! Jenna: How was your summer? Jess: Did any of you get a letter from a certain school called Rose Pine Prep? Kelsey: No way! Tim: YES! Jenna: Why? Jess: I got invited because of my intellectual skills and high scores. Kelsey: Mine was for additional studies in Biology. Tim: Mine was my athletic skills. Jenna: Mine was for my artistic skills. Jess: Should we go? Jenna: Uh yeah! It's tomorrow so LET'S PULL OF THE WII U AND PLAY SARIO AND MONIC! Tim: I'll get the snacks! Jess: Move over, please! KNOCK KNOCK! Jess: I'll open it! Jack: Jess, WHAT is this letter doing at the apartment. Jenna: Jack, we are about to play Sario and Monic! Wanna join? Jack: Yes! You guys got a letter to Rose Pine? Tim: Yes! What was yours for? Jack: Because of my handiness. Kelsey: Come on! We are about to film. The following day, in Lecture room 102... (The teacher walks in and EVERYONE gasps at the duck beak) Mrs.Tee: Hello students. I am Mrs Tee. Now you may be wondering why you were invited here. Well, the Rose Pine Preparatory is funded by the UK's Science and Arts Department. You people have been invited to join under a full scholarship with a dorm room, 3 meals a day and any other accommodation. But first, you need to take a test. Tim: A TEST? Jenna: Tim, SHUT UP! You may be my third cousin but I ain't standing by your actions! Jess: Jenna, Tim, you're making a scene of this! They stop talking. Mrs Tee: This test is a personality test. It's just to see how we can accommodate you. This needs to be done in silence and truthful. You may start...now! Jess (To herself): How important is friendship to you? Uh, very important. What instruments do you play? Uh, flute and cor anglais. I seriously thought this test was more scientific and artistic. ''After the test time''''' References #Cuttersalt Apartments-Culverpepper House- Sims 4 City Living #Mathpup- Sumdog #Head Mistress Clarice Le Fur- Head Mistress Candice Fleur- Glenwood Prep. #Sario and Monic- Mario and Sonic Category:Season 1 Episodes